charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Date
Return to ➽ ➽ Valentine's Day 2016 ' ---- *'This Quest is no longer available *If you need Candy Hearts to upgrade Jazz Band - no worries! Candy Нearts have been added to the Wonder Workshop - you will be able to craft them using 1 Cocoa, 18 Marshmallows and 3 Records. perfect date 1 of 20.PNG perfect date 2 of 20.PNG perfect date 3 of 20.PNG Perfect date 4 of 20.PNG Perfect date 5 of 20.PNG Perfect date 6 of 20.PNG Perfect date 7 of 20.PNG perfect date 8 of 20.PNG perfect date 9 of 20.PNG perfect date 10 of 20.PNG PD11.jpg PD12.jpg PD13.jpg PD14.jpg PD15.jpg PD17.jpg Capture3.PNG PD18.jpg perfect date 19 of 20.PNG perfect date 20 of 20.PNG cosy cafe B1.PNG|Level 1 Cozy Cafe cosy cafe P1.PNG|Level 1 Cozy Cafe Cosy cafe B2.PNG|Level 2 Cozy Cafe Cosy cafe P2.PNG|Level 2 Cozy Cafe cosy cafe B3.PNG|Level 3 Cozy Cafe CCP3.JPG|L3 Cozy Cafe Cozy Cafe level 4.jpg|Level 4 Cozy Cafe Cozy Cafe L4.jpg|Level 4 Cozy Cafe cozy cafe B5.PNG|Level 5 cozy cafe P5.PNG|Level 5|linktext= PD12a.jpg|Jazz Band Build Infos JazzL1P.JPG|L1 JazzBandBL2.JPG|L2 JazzL2P.JPG|L2 JazzBandBL3.JPG|L3 JazzL3P.JPG|L3 JazzBandBL4.JPG|L4 JazzL4P.JPG|L4 The Perfect Date 1/20 *Collect (3) Red Roses from your Shacks (random drop) *Collect (3) White Roses from clearing the ground spawn in your Neighbors' Forests (random drop) *Grow and Harvest and (3) Roses The Perfect Date 2/20 *Collect (3) Tea Roses by having Neighbors collect your Commercial Buildings *Collect (3) Marshmallows by casting spells or getting them as gifts *Place the Cozy Cafe on your farm from your inventory The Perfect Date 3/20 *Collect (3) Red Roses from your Shacks (random drop) *Collect (3) White Roses from clearing the ground spawn in your Neighbors' Forests (random drop) *Collect (3) Tea Roses by having Neighbors collect your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 4/20 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft a Rose Bouquet in the Wonder Workshop *Collect from the Cozy Cafe (1) time (NOTE: enchanting increases payout but the graphic looks the same as the unenchanted) The Perfect Date 5/20 *Grow (15) of any Roses *Clear (25) Ground spawn *Collect (10) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 6/20 *Collect (8) Marshmallows by casting spells or receiving gifts *Collect (15) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings *Upgrade the Cozy Cafe to Level 2 (see the build above) The Perfect Date 7/20 Completing 6/20 releases 2 quests. Find the second quest here: Serenade *Collect (18) White Roses from clearing the ground spawn in your Neighbors' Forests (random drop) *Give (20) Gifts *Collect (18) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 8/20 *Upgrade the Cozy Cafe to Level 3 *Sell (45) items in YOUR Market *Collect (20) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 9/20 *Sell (20) adult Pigflies *Collect from No One's Forge (5) times *Collect (22) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 10/20 *Upgrade the Cozy Cafe to Level 4 *Collect from the Cozy Cafe (5) times *Collect (25) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 11/20 *Upgrade the Cozy Cafe to L5 *Send Neighbors (45) Gifts (Marshmallows!!) *Have Neighbors collect from your Commercial Buildings (30) times The Perfect Date 12/20 *Buy the Jazz Band, place and build it (1k coins in Market) *Have (1) Rose Bouquet (Crafted in Wonder Workshop) *Get a Record by collecting from the Jazz band (Enchant for +1) : The Perfect Date 13/20 *Get (1) Cocoa by collecting from your L5 Cozy Cafe *Get (9) Marshmallows by casting Spells or as Gifts *Craft (1) Jazz Panda : The Perfect Date 14/20 *Find (20) Marshmallows by casting Spells or as Gifts *Feed Jazz Pandas (5) times *Collect (20) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 15/20 *Sell (3) Full Grown Jazz Pandas to get Candy Hearts (Candy Hearts are used to Upgrade the Jazz Band *Upgrade the Jazz Band to L2 *Collect (20) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings The Perfect Date 16/20 *Collect (15) Records from the Jazz Band *Collect (25) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings *Sell (6) Full Grown Jazz Pandas to get Candy Hearts The Perfect Date 17/20 *Craft (24) Rose bouquets in the Wonder Workshop *Collect (25) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings *Craft (7) Decadent Roses in the Wonder Workshop : The Perfect Date 18/20 *Collect (35) Tea Roses from Neighbors collecting on your Commercial Buildings *Harvest (50) of any color Roses on your land *Upgrade the Jazz Band to L3 The Perfect Date 19/20 *Sell (15) adult Jazz Pandas *Craft (2) Heartflowers *Collect (45) Tea Roses from neighbors clicking your Commercial Buildings : The Perfect Date 20/20 *Collect (60) Tea Roses from neighbors clicking your Commercial Buildings *Send (100) Gifts *Upgrade the Jazz Band to Level 4 : Category:Timed Event Quests